Beggin' On Your Knees
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: This is what happened the night Courtney found out about Duncan and Gwen's kiss. There's DxG!


Everyone was at the culinary, where they were having dinner. But they weren't enjoying it. They had just left Greece, where they found out about Duncan and Gwen's kiss. Everyone was sitting at one table, except Duncan and Gwen who were left alone at the other.

"The next person out of our team is Gwen. Got it?" Courtney was telling her fellow teammates. Sierra and Heather agreed, but Cody didn't.

"Why don't we keep winning until Duncan gets voted off? They we won't have to vote off anyone." Cody suggested.

"Uh, I have an idea. How about we don't!" Courtney said angrily at Cody. Cody sighed.

At the other table, Duncan and Gwen sat quietly beside each other. They had barely talked to each other ever since earlier that day. Duncan knew he wanted to be with Gwen, but he wanted to make her feel comfortable about their secret kiss in the confessional.

"Look, I know and you know that once one of our teams loses, we'll be the next one going home. So, I just want to make sure that you're cool, about our special moment." Duncan said.

Gwen sighed. "I don't know. I mean I feel really bad."

"Why?" Duncan asked, with a confused look.

"Because when we kissed, you were still dating Courtney and before you came back, we were starting to become friends. And now, Courtney wants to kill me with a steak knife." Gwen said, pushing her spaghetti dinner away.

Duncan scoffed. "You're worried about that? I was going to break up with her anyway."

"Still, it was wrong." Gwen said, sadly.

Duncan sighed, and then got an idea. "I know a way to get your mind off of Courtney."

"What?" Gwen asked. Suddenly Duncan grabbed her, and started kissing her neck.

"Ah! Duncan? What are you doing?" Gwen asked, trying to push him away.

"I'm showing you how much I love you." Duncan said, still having a tight grip on her.

The words sunk deep inside Gwen. He loved her? Did Duncan just say he loved her? She sat there quietly, until she realized that he was still kissing her neck. She continued to push him, but he wouldn't stop.

"Stop, Duncan. Please. You're going to give me a hickey." Gwen said, now laughing.

"Don't tempt me." Duncan said, continuing to kiss her pale neck. Gwen laughed again.

Courtney looked at the other table, and so did the others. She became furious! Courtney stood up, grabbed her bowl of spaghetti and meatballs and threw it at Duncan's head, knocking him to the floor. Gwen gasped.

"OW!" Duncan yelled in pain. "What was that for?" He asked as he was helped off the ground by Gwen.

"For everything! For cheating on me with a goth! For breaking my heart!" Courtney shouted. "And for being such a -" Her sentence was cut short by the dinging of a bell. Courtney grabbed her mouth before realizing she didn't cuss. Everyone looked at the door, where Chris and Chef Hatchet were standing. Chef was holding an ice pack, while Chris held a microphone.

"Now it's time for a song!" Chris said, holding out the microphone.

"But me and Duncan already sang a song for the day." Gwen said.

"That's right. But the audience loves drama, and what better way than to have a song to go with it. So let's hear it." Chris said. "Oh and Duncan, Chef has brought an ice pack for your eye."

Chef walked over to Duncan and handed him the ice pack. Duncan put the ice pack against his eye.

"Thanks, but I'm still not singing." Duncan said.

"Me neither." Gwen said.

"Fine, you party poopers. Anyone else?" Chris said, holding the microphone out. Courtney grabbed the microphone out of his hands.

"If you two losers aren't going to sing, then I will." Courtney said angrily.

"Finally." Chris said, while walking away from Courtney, with Chef.

"Hit it." Courtney said. Suddenly, music started playing and all the lights turned off. The only lights on were cast upon Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen.

"What the?" Duncan said. But Courtney stopped him, while she began to sing.

_**You had it all.**_

_**The day you told me, told me you want me.**_

_**I had it all.**_

_**But let you fool me, fool me completely.**_

_**Yeah, I was so stupid,**_

_**to give you all my attention.**_

_**Cause the way you played me, **_

_**exposed your true intention.**_

Courtney glared angrily at Duncan while flicking his nose.

_**And one day,**_

_**I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me.**_

_**Yeah, one day,**_

_**I'll have you crawling like a centipede.**_

Courtney looked at Duncan, then at Gwen, who she smacked.

_**You mess with me. I'll mess with her.**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve.**_

_**Yeah, one day,**_

_**you'll be beggin' on your knees for me!**_

All the lights were quickly turned off, except for the one on Duncan.

_**So, watch your back.**_

_**Cause you don't know, when or where, I could get you.**_

Suddenly, Duncan was tripped, and fell backward. Courtney was glaring down at him.

_**I've set the trap.**_

_**And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through.**_

Courtney walked into the darkness. Duncan got up and looked around, nervously.

_**So, oh, mister player,**_

_**do you feel like the man now?**_

_**And I bet you're nervous,**_

_**cause this song makes you freak out!**_

_**And one day,**_

_**I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me.**_

_**Yeah, one day,**_

_**I'll have you crawling like a centipede.**_

The lights were then, cast upon Gwen, Courtney, and Duncan.

_**You mess with me. I'll mess with her.**_

Gwen was suddenly punched by Courtney in the face, and fell down. Duncan knelt down to help Gwen but was stopped by Courtney.

_**So, I'll make sure you get what you deserve.**_

_**Yeah, one day,**_

_**You'll be beggin' on your knees for me.**_

Courtney walked into the shadows, while Duncan helped Gwen up. The lights turned off and were then on Courtney, who looked like she was going to cry any second.

_**I know I'm being bitter,**_

_**but I'm a drag you under,**_

_**cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after.**_

_**But what you did to me, **_

_**after you told me you never felt that way.**_

_**It was only just a game!**_

Courtney started tearing up.

_**You had it all.**_

Courtney screamed, "And, one day!" Then started singing again.

_**And one day,**_

_**I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me.**_

_**Yeah, one day,**_

_**I'll have you crawling like a centipede.**_

The lights turned onto Duncan and Gwen again.

_**You mess with me. I'll mess with her.**_

Gwen was then pushed into Duncan, and they both fell down.

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve.**_

_**Yeah, one day,**_

_**You'll be beggin' on your knees for me.**_

All the lights turned on, and the music slowly stopped. Courtney walked to Chris, handed him the microphone, and slowly made her way to Duncan, who had just gotten up from being under Gwen.

"Duncan, we are DONE!" Courtney screamed into his face.

Duncan made no movement, all he said was, "Couldn't of said it better myself."

That broke Courtney. She immediately fell to the floor, started crying and threw a temper tantrum. Everyone looked at her with either a weird/confused expression or a worried expression.

Wanting to make her stop, Duncan tried to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry-" but was cut short with Courtney kicking him in the kiwis, much to his displeasure and fell down in pain.

Courtney got up, brushed herself off and walked to first class, with Heather, Sierra, and Cody following her. Alejandro, Owen, and Tyler walked back to economy class, leaving Duncan and Gwen. Chef came up from behind Gwen and gave her a second ice pack.

"What's this for?" Gwen asked, taking it.

"It's for your boyfriend's kiwis." Chef said.

"Oh. Thanks." Gwen said, while Chef walked away. "Here." She said, giving Duncan the ice pack. "Look, I've got to go. Ok?"

Duncan slowly stood up with the ice pack in between his legs. "Um, yeah, ok." Duncan slowly walked to economy class. Gwen's hand quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Look, I understand. Ok? If you don't want to be a couple, that's fi-" Duncan turned around, to only find Gwen pulling him forward for a kiss. Duncan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist dropping his two ice packs. Gwen then let go of Duncan, and ran. Duncan only stared dreamily as she ran away. He then grabbed his ice packs, and walked to economy class.

"Hey." Someone said. Duncan turned around.

"I love you." Gwen said, with a smile, before entering first class.

Duncan smiled. "I love you, too." Then Duncan walked into economy class, while Gwen walked into first class.


End file.
